Fun at Sentosa!
by Akano Akira
Summary: An outing on an island that involves funny, cute and embarassing situations...all for the sake of revenge. Mild HPDM slash. AU, Non-magic.


**Fun at Sentosa**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on now, up, up, up!" I shook the body nestled under thick blankets roughly, hoping to get a reaction out of it. Sure enough a hand shot out from under the many layers of blankets and hit me in the face. I yelped and fell backward onto the not-so-soft floor and hurt my behind. Soothing it, I glared heatedly at the person who finally woke from slumber land. My glare died down though when I saw a murderous look on the other's face. I gulped audibly.

"Harry, I love you but I swear if you don't explain yourself _right now_ I will strangle you and make it look like an accident." My room mate and lover, Draco, growled warningly at me and I stuttered out my reason, my hand flailing around exaggeratedly. Today was Saturday and we –as in Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Draco and I –self-declared this day as get-together-with-friend's-day! Not very creative I know but hey who cares as long as we had fun? Exactly! So we had planned to go to Sentosa today together and we agreed to meet at 11 at Vivo city monorail station. I knew Draco always loved sleeping in but today we cannot waste time. We were always the latest to arrive and I could tell our friends were always irritated because we had lost precious time waiting but they were much too kind to say anything. I didn't want to anger them anymore so today I will put in effort to be on time whether Draco likes it or not!

After hearing my reason for waking him up unceremoniously he groaned and draped the blanket over himself again. I gaped at him. Can't he at least help me a little here! He was at fault all of last time when we were late too! I growled and muttered uncaring if the asshole heard me because it would do well to make him feel guilty. Nothing happened. Not even a peek of an eye from under the blankets. I stood up abruptly and stamped my foot on the ground loudly as I approached the large bed. As soon as my hand reached out to rip off the blankets from the bed another hand, that was slightly paler than mine, grabbed it and pulled me under. A muffled yelp and groan was all that was heard as my face slammed into a fluffy pillow. At least it was soft unlike the floor. I was about to look up and glare and yell at the blond when I stiffened in shock as something wet and warm licked my ear! I scrambled away from what I suspected to be a tongue but under a blanket there was so much space to maneuver. I ended up trapped between the wall and my captor with my legs buried under many other fluffy pillows and the blankets under and surrounding me. I had to admit it was really warm compared to the cold air-conditioned room. It's no wonder Draco didn't want to wake up because it's too comfortable. My musing was cut short when something poked me in the side. A startled shout escaped my lips. I tried finding the opening of the blanket to see what poked me when another thing poked me this time at my ticklish spot. I giggled then hurriedly covered my mouth with my hand to stop the sound. I did not giggle. An evil laughter sounded from outside that made me freeze up. I thought it was Draco but that can't be right because he was –

Next to me was his favourite bolster. Uh oh. Laughter filled the room and only after a few torturous seconds later did I realise that _I _was making that sound. I twisted and turned under the blankets laughing my head off trying to escape the blond's deft fingers that somehow knew where all my ticklish spots were! At my sides, under my arms, the spot above my thighs, my feet and my neck just to name a few. Even though he couldn't see where he was poking and jabbing me it didn't matter in the least. My oxygen supply under the blanket was terrible and soon I was gasping and choking for air, trying to figure out _something_ to signal my problem. As though he knew me so well the torture stopped and the blanket was pulled away from me. I lay spread eagle on the large comfy bed panting and gasping in precious oxygen to soothe my burning lungs. I could feel my heated face and knew that I must have looked like a tomato. While trying to even out my breathing, my searching gaze found the blond beside me with an amused look and evil glint in his eyes. I struggled to move away from the bed but his hands shot out and pinned me down. I knew all his working out was not just for basketball!

"That was for waking me up too early," he fake growled I was about to retort that it was not _too early_ but a reasonable time if we didn't want to be late when another pair of lips crashed into mine roughly, drawing blood. A tongue licked it up and explored the inside of my mouth making me groan. Draco pulled away and looked down at me with a hungry look in his eyes while I reoriented myself and panted under his scrutiny.

"That was for waking me up too early," he murmured and I was about to say that he didn't make sense to my muddled mind when he started licking the side of my neck near my ticklish spot. A few moments ago I would have been laughing and begging for the torture to stop but now I was moaning and begging for it to _not _stop. It was so strange to know that my ticklish spot is also my pleasure spot-

All sense left my brain when Draco started _sucking _that spot and –_oh god! –_slipping his hand under my shirt to feel my heated skin. He licked and nibbled and –_aah! Shit._ –and I _knew _that I will have a hard time hiding the marks later. His hand reached for a nipple and he _pinched_ it that made me arch up further into his touch to feel –_fuckfuckfuck! –more! _

The telephone rang and all movement stopped, even my breathing. I could feel my blush colouring my face a deep red and I wriggled and struggled from under Draco to answer the phone. He let me go with a long disappointed groan and fell face down onto the bed. I ran out of the room and almost tripped a few times before I yanked the phone from the receiver and breathlessly said –

"Hello?"

"…did you just have sex? Is that why you were always late?" a familiar female voice responded and my face flamed.

"No! I had to run to the phone! And that was only once!" I answered indignantly and half truthfully.

"Right," Pansy drawled and I could actually picture her nodding her head and giving that look that said I –don't –believe –you.

"Never mind that, why did you call?" I ignored the ridiculous picture in my head and changed the subject.

"Oh right I called to remind you that we may be going to USS so bring money for the tickets."

USS –Universal Studios Singapore –was built in part of Sentosa and was rumoured to be the best amusement park ever! It's only a rumour and I haven't been there –yet –so I shouldn't judge and neither should anyone who hasn't been there. My excitement was bubbling over and I just couldn't keep still as I talked with pansy on the phone. _Finally _she hung up and I zipped off to the room to get Draco. Something blocked my way though and I fell on the floor and hurt my butt. _Again._

"Aren't we eager today," I looked up to see my lovely lover still in his pajamas and smiling down at me predatorily. My confusion must have been plain on my face because he gestured to himself then to me then to the bed then made a telephone with his hand with slight amusement on his face while I got up. _Oh. _He thought I was eager to finish whatever we were about to do before the phone call.

"Sorry Draco but Pansy called and made me too excited to keep still now," as if to prove my point I bounced up and down on my toes subconsciously on the spot, "So I was hurrying to get ready. You should too."

A frown marred his pretty features –don't tell him that I thought he's pretty or he _will _strangle me and make it look like an accident –and he huffed and pouted. Any other time I would have given in and just let him have his way, but today I _really _want to go outside so I pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and closed the door. He knew when to give up so after a while the sound of water reached my ears and steam drifted from under the door, so I moved away to pack the things we need –hand phone and wallet and house key. I can't wait to play!

~o0o~

I knew I was being childish but I don't care. I didn't get what I want so I have a right to sulk. Image be damned. I look over when the love of my life called me, concern evident in that sweetly irresistible voice of his. My mind went into overdrive then and a picture of him moaning and groaning out his pleasure in that _heavenly _voice under me –

A slap to my back woke me up from my daydream and I turned and growled at the idiot redhead. Don't get me wrong, we were friends –all of us were, I wouldn't be giving them my precious time where I can do lots of adult stuff with my raven if we weren't –but sometimes he just gets on my nerves. He raised his arms in the surrender gesture and explained that Harry was trying to get my attention. I turned my attention to him and I could feel the muscles on my face soften. I was _such_ a sap when my little raven was involved.

After he forced me away into the bathroom I knew I had lost so I got ready. It didn't take much time for us get out of the house after that, what with Harry bouncing about like a little kid on sugar rush, preparing God knows what, and we were on our way to Vivo city. We met the others at the monorail station and now we were waiting by the side while Harry –the good person he was – was queuing to buy our tickets. I went over to him slowly when he called me, enjoying the view. He wore a brown hoodie shirt with cream cuffs, v-neck collar and seams. A picture of a small dog was stamped on the top side just next to where his heart should be. Probably the brand of the shirt –hush puppies maybe –he was such a kid. Already nineteen going on twenty and he still acts like a small child. That's what I love about him though so I won't change that about him. His hands were buried deep inside the front pockets of his hoodie which was sewn at the bottom in the middle of it. He didn't like the cold so I wasn't too surprised when the strongly air-conditioned place made goose bumps appear on his skin. To further keep himself warm he tapped his foot on the floor or shuffled here and there, taking care to never stepping out of the queue. My gaze lingered on his slender, jeans clad legs. They almost looked feminine but man years of playing basketball with me made them more muscular from all the jumping around. His sneakers squeaked as he shuffled and he kept wincing when the noise grated on his ears. His emerald green eyes would squint and then widen and look around as though expecting finding someone else who was irritated at the noises he kept making to come up to him and scold him. He used to wear awful big, round glasses but now with advance technology, he used contact lens so now his eyes shone from the extra moist lens. I know he woke up way before I did to tame his hair but I don't think it worked. It always stayed messy in the "I –just –had –sex" look. It suited him though so I don't know why he always insisted on flattening it. In a nutshell, he was _drop dead gorgeous!_ I would do anything to make him happy for its own sake, forgoing mine in a heartbeat just to see his sweet smile. I was that crazy for him. I don't think I could ever fall out of love for him.

"Yes?" when I finally reached him I asked.

"Nothing you looked down just now," here's where my "making –harry –happy –skill" comes in handy. By that I meant kissing the life out of him. I felt his moan and smirked as best as I could while kissing and pulled away reluctantly. He had this dazed look in his eyes but then it sharpened and darted from side to side in panic. I wasn't worried because we were in Singapore. They have their fair share of homosexuals so they had no right to judge. Sure enough he calmed down when he realised no body was going to shout "boo" or grab the nearest thing they could reach and throw it at us.

"That was nothing," I said a moment later.

It's like he could read my soul or something because he replied, "You're upset 'cause you didn't get what you want," at that he placed his index finger on his lips and gave this flirtatious look. His tongue darted out a tiny bit to lick at the tip of his finger so fast I thought I imagined seeing the pink appendage. Only the wet tip of his finger proved that he indeed did lick it. I inwardly groaned and quickly looked away. Laughter reached my ears and turned back and glared at my lover. He was sweet but sometimes his play –hard –to –get act really tested my patience and self control. When the day was over and we were safe in the confines of our home –Singapore may not mind homosexuals to a certain extent but even they won't tolerate public display of affection much –I will really make him regret ever playing with me. Oh I can't wait.

The smirk must have shown on my face because Harry gave me this worried glance before moving to the counter to buy eight tickets. He let his worries go however because he swayed his hips a little more then usual in the way I told him was enticing and I knew he was just teasing me. Oh yes I will really enjoy my revenge later. We made our way to the others when Harry returned with eight tickets in his hands. While queuing up to enter the monorail I couldn't resist the slap to his butt as a small warning and reveled in his startled yelp. It was really hard for me keep a straight face when he started questioning. The others simply gave knowing smirks and Pansy just laugh outright, ignoring the annoyed looks the other passengers gave her. When Harry's suspicions died down, he turned to look out the window and I couldn't take my eyes off his face which shone with childlike glee. _Damn those eyes and lips!_

~o0o~

"Water front station," the mechanical lady voice filled the crowded monorail while passengers scrambled to the door in a hurry in the cramped space, "Doors are closing. Bi –bi –bi –bi –beep!"

As the monorail sped by, my eyes glued on the impressive red and blue tracks of the roller coaster I knew was built inside a part of USS. I longed to enter the amusement park and play to my hearts content but we had all agreed to eat lunch then sight see first.

"Imbiah station," the same lady spoke again and I was roughly jostled about as the other passengers alighted together with me. When I finally regained my balance, we regrouped and I took in my surroundings as Hermione explained that Imbiah had a variety of restaurants we could eat at. I didn't really pay attention to her as my gaze swept over the place.

Imbiah was just a stop away from Siloso beach so it was no surprise as I saw white sand and palm trees along the pathway we walked on. If I strained my hearing I could actually hear the waves crashing on the shore. We came to a small restaurant named "Delifrance" and my mouth watered when I entered. The aroma of freshly baked bread and cooked spaghetti assaulted my nose. My stomach growled and I blushed and scowled as Draco laughed at me. That morning I was too excited to sit still and eat breakfast so I didn't waste my time trying to force feed myself. Now I had an empty stomach to feed.

I followed the others to the nearest empty table and plonked down in my seat. Draco sat next to me –as always –and the rest followed.

"What do you want to eat?" Ron was always eager to fill his tummy so I wasn't surprised when he asked first. I shrugged as an answer because I didn't know what they had here. Ginny placed a menu in front of me and I started perusing it. The pictures of many kinds of food made it hard for me to keep from drooling so I focused on the words instead. My eyes lit up when I caught the name of my favourite food. I placed the menu back on the table and waited for the others to make their decision. I can see them struggling to choose from all the tempting dishes. If the price wasn't so expensive I would have ordered everything! I was that hungry.

When we finished with our orders, we discussed what we were going to do after we ate lunch while waiting for our food to arrive. I told them about playing the rides they had here –the luge and skyride, the sky tower and many more –and Draco laughed again. I looked at him in confusion but it was Pansy who answered me.

"Cant wait to burn off all that energy after this morning Harry?" my confusion only deepened. She made a telephone gesture with her hands and I was brought back to the conversation we had that morning. I blushed when I realised what she was implying.

"I told you we didn't do anything! I ran for the phone!"

"Right I believe you darling," she gave me this look that oozed disbelief however.

I explained that I really wanted to play and the others gave in. I knew what I wanted to play first. Luge ride here I come! My focused was interrupted when my food came. I gobbled it down merrily.

~o0o~

What did I tell you, Harry was _such_ a child. I knew he was excited about this trip even way back when we discussed coming here. That was one of the reasons why I complied to come, to see him happy. We were currently queuing to buy more tickets for the ride Harry wanted to go on and he was keeping a good distance away from me. I smirked when I recalled back to the time at "Delifrance".

We were eating peacefully with Hermione reprimanding Ron once in a while to not talk with a mouth full. I had already finished with my croissant sandwich and had turned to Harry to ask him a question when my mouth unhinged itself. Harry was eating his dessert with a look of absolute bliss on his face. The question left unasked, I leaned forward to lick at a bit of chocolate ice cream on his cheek. It must have smudged there when he tried licking the spoon clean. I loved sweet stuff but when they were served with Harry you can't blame me for going overboard in showing my delight. Let's just say that the others lost their appetite and Harry's ice cream was wasted in the most wasteful way possible. He was sticky in many places and I was glad he decided to sit at the corner so no one –except our friends, but even they left in a hurry and said something about meeting us at the ticket booth so they can't have seen much –knew what was happening. Who cares about revenge later when I can have it _now?_ A little bit of exhibitionism couldn't hurt. He must have gained his senses back because he pulled away and zipped off to the bathroom before I can even say an indignant "Hey."

I chuckled at his red face when he emerged wearing a new shirt he must have bought from somewhere. He ignored me the whole walk to the ticket booth after that. Even now he refused to meet my eyes. Oh yes revenge was sweet, for me it was literal.

My attention switched to Blaise a moment later when he thumped me on the back and handed me my ticket and pushed me to join the line. When I came to stand in front of a big container of helmets, I let my disdain show on my face.

"Don't worry Draco, there are no wrackspurts on them," she picked up one red helmet and fastened it on backwards. I was about to correct her when Ginny unbuckled the strap and complained to her muttering something about "can't get anything right" and "that's what I like about her though."

Choosing to put the weird situation behind me and stop questioning my choice of friends I grabbed the silver helmet that looked fairly clean and strapped it on. I stood behind Harry and wait for the line to move. It wasn't very long so I didn't wait long. Harry seemed to have forgiven me for the ice cream stunt and he leaned back into me with my arms wrapped around his waist. When our turn came, Blaise, Pansy, Harry and I stepped up to the nearest luge and listened to instructions. The instructor explained the mechanics of making the luge move and stop. I tried it out before following behind Blaise.

"Wanna race?" he shouted back at me.

I smirked and glanced at Harry and Pansy, both nodding affirmative, before zipping down the lane. I knew I was cheating but hey this was a race so I needed a head start. I ignored the indignant shout behind me and laughed and continued on. I couldn't enjoy my comfortable lead though when Harry pulled up next to me. Being smaller and lighter he had an advantage so I had a hard time keeping up. When I glanced back, I saw Pansy helping Blaise who had crashed on the side. I hope he didn't hurt himself too badly. He always was a little too competitive. I looked back to the front and got a horrible shock. _When and how the hell did Harry get in front of me?_

"If I win, you go on every ride I want to play later!" he screamed over the rushing wind in my ear as we zoomed down the hill at rapid speed, twisting and turning to avoid obstructions.

I thought about it and said back, "Ok then what if you lose?"

A pause then, "You can do what ever you want later."

Oh this is getting fun. I shouted my "okay" before pulling up next to him. I knew my hair was messy but Harry's had to be worse. True enough he was swiping at his hair that poked him in the eye several times. The wind seemed to ne on my side. A bright flash blinded me then so I had to blink numerous times to bring colour back into my vision. Either Harry wasn't deterred by the light or he regained visual faster than I did because he was in front of me _again!_ It was too late for me to catch up now because the hill leveled and I couldn't gain speed. I sighed as I resigned to my fate. As long as Harry didn't make me go on the monstrous roller coaster I was fine. We got up from the luge and placed the helmets in the container and wait. He suddenly laughed out loud and I looked at the direction his gaze was at. I glared. So that was what the flash was. It was the automatic camera and they captured our photo. Harry looked gorgeous as always, his hair wind swept and his face flushed in the epitome of delight when he overtook me, while I looked hideous. It seemed the flash didn't deter Harry as I thought before in his determination to win me while I paid for my overconfidence. My eyes were screwed shut and my mouth was captured in a grimace. My hair was blown all over the place and my face was tinted red at the cheeks. _I looked so unglam!_

"Can I take the picture home?" Harry asked too innocently for my taste.

"No," was my flat answer. He pouted and I ignored the sudden urge to lean down and bite his lips. He already won the race and saw that humiliating picture. It was enough revenge for _his _humiliation. When the others arrive I was relieved to see that Blaise was alright except for a small cut on his knee. Pansy looked winded, probably because she lost control a few times which scared her. Ginny looked smug and Luna came up behind her looking her same dreamy self. Ron looked green and I thought he was going to throw up a few times before Hermione came up to message his back, looking flustered. Another bout of laughter interrupted my musing and I turned to see Harry clutching his stomach on the counter where our pictures where. All of them looked as hideous as I did in the picture so I wasn't surprised to see everyone glaring death at Harry who was the only photogenic person there.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this as remembrance?" he asked with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time and Harry pouted. It seemed to me that he was the only one enjoying the day so far. We walked out of the photo shop and Harry excused himself to go to the washroom. We told him we would wait for him by the beach Luna spotted. It seemed that the luge ride brought us to another side of the beach closer to the beach. The girls sat on the sand while the guys and I stood. Sand on me was a no-no. I hate sand. Just as I was about to run away from the sandball Ginny was about to throw at me, Harry came into view looking smug about something. My suspicion was piqued so I asked him what he had to be smug about. He simply gave an evil smile and help up four pictures –the pictures of our unglam photo after the luge ride. All eyes zeroed in on what he held and suddenly, sand on me wasn't so bad. The others seemed to agree with me as everyone minus Harry held up handful of sand. I heard the audible gulp as Harry turned tail and ran. We gave chase and soon Harry was covered in sand from hair to toe. I even dumped a handful of it inside his new shirt. Aw now he needed to buy another one. We laughed as we started throwing sand at each other. Harry sat down after a while and I followed, too tired to play anymore. I knew what he wanted the pictures for –remembrance –but sometimes Harry was too devious and may use it for blackmail material. I hoped it was the former.

"Now I feel sticky _and_ salty _and_ sandy! Wasn't the ice cream enough?" I laughed and so did the others when Harry started plucking at his shirt.

"You deserved it Harry for getting those photos when we told you _not _to. We'll get you a new one later," Hermione clipped out a reply.

We sat around under the shade of the palm tree for a while longer, listening to the sound of the waves and uncaring of our sandy-ness, until Harry abruptly stood up and said –

"Well let's go on the skyride now," he really was a kid who needed constant entertainment.

~o0o~

I felt really uncomfortable with sand down my shirt and pants courtesy of my lovely Draco –note the sarcasm –and it was hard to walk without sand rubbing against me! As soon as I sat down on the skyride I kept still, ignoring the itchiness as best as I could. Draco sat next to me, Blaise sat next to him and Pansy sat at the other end. I looked up to see another auto-cam approaching. I told the others to get ready for a photo because I really want to remember this eventful day by a nice picture and not the unglam ones that were safe in my jeans pocket. They were fun to laugh at but I wanted to remember something more than the hideous faces in the photograph. A flash and I sat back to enjoy the scenery. Up above the tree canopy the beach looked vast and so blue. Ferries travelled from one end to the other transporting passengers from one island to another and sailboats bobbed on the spot and the tiny moving dots meant to be people swam leisurely in the sea. I leaned my sandy head on Draco's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around me, taking in the picturesque sight. I wished I had a camera.

We passed by other players riding the luge down the hill below us and laughed as several bumped into other players when we distracted them. Yes I know we were mean but hey it's entertainment right? The end of the ride came into sight and we got ready to get off and run. The ride doesn't stop for us to get on or get off so it was imperative that we get ready lest we get knocked down or get injured. As we wait by the side for the others to arrive I looked at the pictures. Maybe Hermione or Ginny saw the auto-cam because they remembered to pose for a great picture. I was so getting the photographs! This time nobody protested at my wanting to buy the picture and the girls even bought them for themselves. I smiled as the printed pictures were placed in its protective cover and placed them with the rest inside my pocket. It was getting full.

"Let's clean up before we go over to USS," I perked up as Ginny said that, my excitement bubbling over again. Yes, I can ride the roller coaster! I hurried after the others to the nearest clothing shop to get new clothes because ours were totally sandy. I picked another hoodie shirt –I just loved shirts with hoods –and black skinny jeans that I knew Draco will have a hard time keeping his hands off of me when I wore them. More torture for him for the ice cream stunt just now. I didn't forgive him fully for that. We could have been thrown out or worse in jail charged for PDA! He deserved every torture I threw at him. I washed my hair and rid my body of sand. Changing into my new clothes, _again_, I walked out to find Draco already dressed in his new clothes. I don't think he'll be the only one that will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wore grey skinny jeans that accentuated his long, slender legs and brings out his grey eyes. His simple button down shirt hung on his shoulders snugly, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was wet like mine after he rid it of sand and droplets of water fell from the tips of it. He was staring off to the side so he didn't take notice of me ogling him. I knew he was pretty and now he was sexy too! Damn him for this torture!

"I'm glad you like my outfit but we are going now Harry," I could hear the smirk in his voice and true enough when I looked up he had that annoying smirk I knew and love-hate on his face. He just loved taunting me. I decided not to give him the satisfaction of blushing at getting caught and brisk walk to stand next to him. He looked put out at my lack of reaction and I inwardly grinned. Score!

We were heading back to the monorail station in peace, all of us walking side by side with our partners –Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Luna, Blaise and Pansy, Draco and I. We looked happy and contented. I reached out to interlace my fingers with Draco's. He squeezed back and I was giddy with happiness. My only regret was that I was forcing him to ride the roller coaster with me later. Oh I can't wait for that, somewhat…

**AN:** Well that was my first HP fic so I hope you liked it. I think the characters were a little ooc though so sorry about that. I'll do better next time. Wait for my sequel "Fun at USS!" Draco's going on a roller coaster! HehehXD


End file.
